Monday Morning
by Kalah Exclamation Mark
Summary: Monday mornings stink. Everything goes wrong...It really stinks...


**_

### Monday Morning

_**  


Copyright 1999-2000 by The Infamous Trio (AKA Brit, Sarah, Kim, and Kay)   
what_ever004@hotmail.com

**Note From Kayla:** Three of my friends (Brittany, Sarah and Kim) and myself (Kayla) wrote this poem/dialogue. We are totally alike so our language teacher thought it would be funny to do a dialogue on us being different personalities and telling about something we hate. So here it is. We're obviously pretending to tell "our" story and arguing. Oh, and we did this in front of the whole school. ::makes a sour face:: Some of the laughter was lost due to trying to write it out. Heh. Enjoy!  
**R&R's Appreciated =o)**

* * *

Brittany: I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and sprung to the window as quick as a bunny!

Kim: It was a misty,  
Brittany: Mucky,  
Sarah: Musty  
Kayla: Monday morning. . .

All: YUCK!

Brittany: Well, I was hopping around on her left foot wh--  
Sarah [interrupting]: NO IT WAS THE RIGHT!

Brittany [calmly]: No. . .Sarah, it was the left.

Sarah [angrily]: Right!!!

Brittany: Left!

Sarah [stomping her right foot]: RIGHT! RIGHT! RIGHT!

Brittany: FINE! I was hopping around on my RIGHT foot when I heard a big kerplunk and I--  
Kim [interrupting]: No, no, no it was a LOUD SPLASH!

Brittany: OK, OK, get the story right for once Kimberly, it was a KERPLUNK! AND IT WAS BIG!

Kim: LOUD AND IT WAS A SPLASH!

Brittany: KERPLUNK!

Kim [throwing one of her trademark fits]: SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! GET IT RIGHT BRIT-TANY!

Brittany [big sigh]: FINE! FINE! FINE! Even though *I* know the *real* story, I'll tell it your way. I was hopping around on my *left* foot when I heard a big sp--  
Kim: A loud.

Brittany: Riiiiight, when I heard a loud splash! [turns her head and looks at Kayla]

Kayla: Well, I ran to the bathroom, just in time to see my kitten pull herself out of the TOILET!!! And trust us [all of them nod with big eyes, with that look]. . .THE KITTEN WAS NOT HAPPY!

Sarah: First thought of the day: Cats are certainly not water resistant.

Brittany: Well, I dragged myself back to my room and, my brother BARGED in. Just barged in! Can you be--  
Kayla: Um. . .He knocked.

Brittany [turning on Kayla]: Do not start with me now. First Sarah, then Kim, and now you. Chill. I'm telling this story my way. Anyway [turning back to the crowd], he barged in, and I said, "Do you know the meaning of knocking?"

Kayla [her infamous confused, stupid voice]: Huh?

[Brittany rolls eyes]

Sarah: Things were just as bad at school!

Brittany: In music, my teacher, Miss Davis, said I sang too loud.

Kim [high-pitched annoying voice]: YOU sing TOO loud!

Kayla: In reading, she said I [really slow] read. . .too. . .slowly.

Kim [high-pitched annoying voice]: You read too slow!

Sarah: AND to top it off we had to start saying our book reports in--  
Brittany [interrupting]: Front of our class!!! Cripes! I didn't do it!!!

Kayla [loud whisper to the group]: Hey, Brittany, that was. . .Sarah's line.

Brittany: Well, I said it better anyways!!

Kayla: WELL, as we were saying, unfortunately, my last name is Bertolino, so I was--

All: SECOND!!!

Sarah: Miss Berticellio called my name. . .

Kayla [dramatic]: My heart was beating so loud, I was sure everyone could hear it. 

Brittany [acting nervous, and wiping sweat off her forehead]: Well. . .uh. . .oh. . .yeah. . .See! My dog, um, he ate my report?

Kim [high-pitched voice]: I thought you didn't HAVE a dog. You said so last week on pet day.

Sarah: She was right. I was dead.  
Kim: Dead as a doornail.  
Sarah: Smoosh!  
Kayla: SPLAT!

All: BUSTED!

Kayla: Second thought of the day: Never tell your teacher that your dog ate your homework es--  
Brittany [interrupting]: Especially if you don't have a dog!

Kayla [glaring up at Brittany]: Hey, you interrupted AGAIN!!

Brittany: Ha, ha, just kidding, I said nervously as I walked up in front of the class.

Kayla: I began to recite my report...

Sarah: OAnyway, I thought it was pretty good for only reading half of the book, ya know?

Kim : Third thought of the day: Read the book before you recite the report.

Kayla: Well, it was five thirty and I still wasn't don--  
Brittany [interrupting]: Wasn't done with my dumb math homework!

Kayla: YOU HAVE A REAL BIG HABIT OF INTERRUPTING PEOPLE DON'T YOU!

Kim [trying to speak over Brittany's and Kayla's grumbles]: I finally went downstairs and asked my father for help.

Sarah: He start in on his usual. . .

All: Twenty minute lecture!

Sarah: And when he was finished, I still didn't know how to change an improper fraction to a proper fraction.

Brittany: Fourth thought of the day: NEVER, ask your father for help on a math problem. It will true out to be a three hour process!

Kayla: Well, as I started back to my room, I thought to myself--Mondays stink.

Brittany: NO! Tuesdays!

Kim: NO! What are you thinking! Wednesdays and Thursdays are the worse!

Sarah: FRIDAY IS! FRIDAY IS! FRIDAY!!!!!

[They argue. Blah.]

Kayla: YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! The crowd? Hello!

Brittany: Oh...HI! *waves*

Kim: Stop that!

Sarah: Shouldn't we bow or something?

Kayla: Good idea!

[They all bow]

Brittany: OK, GO!

[The arguing continues as they walk off stage]


End file.
